Assassins Among Us
by Hearts of Kaeleer
Summary: Set in MWPP era. The terrible foursome are in their 7th year and reaking more havoc than ever. What force could possibly out do them? Maybe someone never expected...We do not own HP, ok?
1. Chapter 1

June 1976- Marauders 7th year

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry kicked off another year the traditional way; Sorting Hat, Newbies, Food, and now they were winding down for the End-of-the-First-of-the-Year-Feast-Speech. Sirius Black fiddled restlessly with his wand, his fingers itching to wreak havoc and destruction. These First of the Year Feasts were the most boring things in existence. Not that Sirius, or any of his friends, were incapable of making their own fun, but McGonagall- _Professor_ McGonagall had threatened them within an inch of their life if they disrupted another Beginning of the Year Feast. Say what you will about Stick-Up-the-Ass McGonagall, that lady was _scary_.

Dumbledore stood up, and the remainder of some Irish form of desert was wiped from the tables. Sirius fiddled with the spoon, the fork… the spoon again. He looked down the long line of Gryffindor table, and wished he didn't have to worry about preserving his balls and life… he'd transfigure the silverware into ants. Fun. Or maybe spiders; caused more pandemonium.

Remus Lupin nudged him sharply in the ribs as Dumbledore rambled on the traditional warnings of off-limits stuff they did a thousand times any-who. Sirius glared, rubbing the offended spot.

"What?"

Remus knew the restless look, it meant someone was about to have a coronary from the impossible happening… like spiders traveling up a pant leg… Yes…Remus knew Sirius all too well.

"Why do you think they haven't put up the Sorting Hat yet?" James whispered. James Potter, equal in ranking to Remus and Sirius in Hogwart's Hottest Players, where they topped the list, was just as bored as Sirius. But, unlike Sirius, he was paying attention to Dumbledore, as Remus was, but for different reasons. Remus listened to the rules years and years over again to keep them out of serious trouble, James listened _for_ trouble. It was an unfortunate attraction that would probably spread to any offspring he happened to sire… The poor sprout.

Sirius looked up, blinking. "Hey! It _is_ still out. Peter, why-" Sirius broke off, looking across the table where James and Peter Pettigrew sat. Peter was fast asleep, drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. "Peter… Pete? Pety? PETY!"

"Sirius! Merlin's Beard, keep it down!" Remus murmured, casting a fearful glance at Battle-Axe McGonagall. "I choose life, I hope you know."

"And I choose being able to prove what gender I am…" James muttered, almost cowering.

Peter lifted his head sleepily from his arms, a strand of drool stretching as he rose into a full seated position. "What?"

"They've still got the Sorting Hat out, Pety." Sirius said. Peter made a face and threw a wadded up napkin at him.

"Peter."

"Yeah, yeah. As I was saying- asking—Why?"

"If Remus' not able to tell you, I don't know." Peter muttered, preparing to go back to sleep.

"Guys, shut up. He's getting towards the end of the speech." James warned. Usually, when one gets towards the end of a speech, it tends to get louder. But not at Hogwarts; Dumbledore always said the interesting stuff last.

"-and this year we have a very special occurrence. We have two Seventh Year exchange students from Salem's Academy for Witchcraft in America. Now, I saw them earlier, if you girls could just step-"

The doors crashed open, causing the entire hall to jump. Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter turned as one to see- "Hot damn." Sirius said, whistling appreciatively.

A short, spunky female stalked into the Great Hall, her vividly pink hair enough to single her out on any other day. But that wasn't enough. She wore a black mini-skirt, tied off black polo shirt that showed most of her pale midriff, with thigh high, laced stockings and big-assed clunky heels. She was adorned with wristbands, rings, chains, and- of all things- a choke collar.

Dumbledore beamed. "Selene Darling is our first exchange student. Let see, Professor McGonagall, the Hat, if you would."

McGonagall gave Selene as truly disgruntled look, bearing the hat towards her.

She looked at the hat speculatively, "And that would be?" she asked, an American accent clearly heard in her wind-chime sounding voice.

"This is the Sorting Hat. It will tell us what house you'll be in." McGonagall said, motioning for her to sit down on the stool.

"Uh-huh…Don't you get very good funding? Cause that thing looks a little worse for wear…"

The room erupted with laughter.

"Oh yeah!" Sirius said, nudging Remus, "I like this one!"

McGonagall sniffed, and lowered the hat onto the girl's head. She tossed her head. "Shit! It _talks!_" Giggles and snorts were the response she got, but she couldn't hear it. She straightened indignantly. "_Chit?_ Just who the hell do you think you are? … Oh? Ok, then." The hat ripped into a mouth, its magically gifted and magnified voice shouting "GRYFFINDOR!" A raucous, predominately male cheer was roused from the Gryffindor table. Selene snatched off the hat, tossed it unceremoniously to Professor McGonagall, and stood to the side, her vivid green eyes looking at her new playground mischievously.

Dumbledore stood again. "And now our second exchange student, Ryann Tate."

Heads turned again the other exchange student glided into the hall, her dark-blue satin, knee-high boots with a spike heel rapping sharply with each step she took, skin-tight brown leather pants almost completely obstructed by the russet dragon-hide trench coat. Her hair shifted with every step, dark, light, brown, red, black, white… but it mainly looked a grey-brown. She reached McGonagall, eyeing the tattered, fraying hat in obvious distaste.

"Silly tradition, isn't it?" Selene said, giggling, "That's what _tells_ us where we go."

Ryann glanced at her. "Did you say the thing talks?"

"Yep."

"Ah. Talking Hat…" She shrugged, and sat down on the stool. The hat settled over her head, and she started. "It talks." The hat moved, ripped open its mouth: "SLYTHERIN!"

"_What?_ Ah, man! They put us in different houses…" Selene groaned.

Ryann took off the hat. "You think you could have told me it burrows through your mind?"

"Surprises, my good friend. They do you a world of good."

Meanwhile, down at Gryffindor table, Sirius was having a fit. "Damn! Slytherin? She's hot; she needs to be in Gryffindor!"

Remus shot him a look. "Shut up. The worlds not ending…" Although to be fair, he had thought the same thing…he'd never tell, though.

Dumbledore rose from his position at the table yet again. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, Ms. Tate will need someone to get her familiar with the grounds." He left off invitingly. Several hands rose politely into the air.

"Ah, Ms. Black- yes, Andromeda, you. Thank you, my dear girl." Ryann nodded, going to sit next to the fair haired, sharp featured woman.

"Ms. Darling will also-" Dumbledore stopped, having no need to go further, as in just about every male in Gryffindor was waving their arm around frantically. Sirius detached himself from the table, striding gallantly across the room, up the stairs, until he stood in front of Selene. Performing a sweeping bow, he offered his arm. "I would be delighted to- ahem- show you the sights." He wiggled his brow suggestively. Professor McGonagall shot him a warning look, which, for the sake of the beautiful young filly before him, he ignored.

"My…how noble." she gave him a sultry smile, taking his outstretched hand. They stepped down the stairs as Dumbledore dismissed them.

Sirius began to smatter on about Hogwarts' amazing something or others, but Remus decided to rescue the poor girl. "Can it, mutt." He muttered, removing Sirius from the girl's side and taking up his position. James took her other arm, flashing a smirk over his shoulder as Sirius.

"Good puppy." He said, much the way one would congratulate their dog for bringing them the paper. He turned his charming smile onto Selene. "So. America."

Selene started to answer, but a low, amused voice broke in. "This isn't fair. You're here for twenty seconds, and already you have an escort?" They all turned as Ryann Tate stalked up to them, Adromeda Black following reluctantly at her heels.

Selene smirked at the other girl, "What can I say? It's a gift. I didn't do a thing." She laughed as she walked up to Ryann. "Dude, I'm so pissed. How're we gonna hang out now?"

Ryann smirked. "Simple, we play a game of you tell me yours, I tell you mine." She ran her gaze over the three, no, there was another one there- four boys, then gestured to the girl behind her. "This is Andromeda Black. She has a sister, I think."

The pink haired girl tossed a look at the boys. "I'd introduce them, but they didn't tell me their names."

Sirius sidled up between Adromeda and Ryann. "Sirius Black, at your service."

Remus snorted. "I'm Remus Lupin, the other is James-"

James stepped sharply up. "James Potter, _also_ at your service."

Remus cast him a world-weary look and motioned to the other boy. "And that is Peter Pettigrew."

"Pleasure is _all_ mine. I promise." Selene said, smirking.

Ryann smirked. "She means that." She cast a glance back at Andromeda Black, noticed the antsy fidgeting, and bit back a sigh. "Well, I need to get going. Meet the locals and all that jazz. See ya'll around."

She sashayed off, slinging an arm around Andromeda's shoulders. Selene giggled, allowing herself to be towed off to the Gryffindor Tower. They pulled her through the portrait hole to be greeted by an entire common room full of people. They all turned as she straightened up.

Blinking, she looked around, and then leaned over to Remus. "They're staring… why?"

"Introduction." He said, smirking at her.

"Uh… ok." She looked up. "Howdy, ya'll."

They all gave blank stares.

"Well, that's a fine howdy-doo!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Fine, I'll speak your language." She cleared her throat, "Hello. I'm Selene Darling. How do you do?"

They all smirked at her. She sent a sweet smile back. "So? Any questions?"

"What part of America are you from?" asked a black haired fifth year.

"From Texas. Near Dallas."

A brunette third year raised his hand, "What do you do over there?"

"On a normal day? I practice Quidditch. I've got an offer to be seeker on the Sweetwater All-Stars. I'll start when this school year ends."

"Hey, James," Sirius nudged him, "You should take her out and see if she's any good."

He smirked, "Maybe I will."

Selene smirked back, before retuning her audience, "Ho-kai, I'm tired. Let's wrap this up. One more question, then you's guys ask me on your own time, Ok?" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Do you know any cowboys?" asked a skinny blonde girl.

Selene laughed, "Sweetness, I'm from Texas. Hell yeah I know cowboys. Like we say, cowboys do it better."

Sirius smirked. "Do it better? Why, we're just going to have to show you how Brits do it." A rounding cheer came from most of the guys.

She turned on him, giving the most evil smile, "Hun, Brits may 'do it well,' but _nobody_ rides like a cowboy."

He gave her an equally malicious smirk. "You care to let me prove it wrong?"

"Enough, Sirius." Came a female voice from the top of the dorm stairs, "Don't boast what you can't put up."

All eyes turned to the new girl, with Sirius's protests falling on deaf ears. She descended the stairs, her fire-like hair trailing behind lightly. Her bright green eyes met Selene's firmly.

"So you're the new girl?" She asked, reaching the bottom floor, "The Marauders new play thing?"

"I don't know how it works here, but where I'm from, girls are _never_ the plaything." Selene said, easily meeting the red heads piercing gaze. The stare down continued till they were inches apart, tension building thick between them.

James and Remus were about to break them up when laughter erupted between them both.

"Ha ha, I like you….Selene, right?"

"Yes, it's Selene." She offered her hand to the other girl, "And you?"

"Lily Evans. Seventh year and Head Girl." She took Selene's hand, shaking it firmly. "So, I bet you want to settle in now, yeah?"

"That would be lovely." Selene turned to the boys still standing behind her, "Thank you for the escort, loves. I'm going to bed."

"It was a pleasure, dearest maiden." Sirius said, gallantly bowing.

"We'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?" Remus asked her.

"Of course. Goodnight." She turned to follow Lily up the steps. "So…Where's my room?"

"There is a small hallway about halfway up that leads to your corridors. Dumbledore already set it up for you."

Selene stopped short. "It's my own room?"

"Yeah." Lily gave her a confused look, "Didn't you ask for it?"

"Well, yeah…but-"

"Then there's no problem." She turned sharply, walking into a doorway. The room behind it was like a dungeon; cold, dank, and empty save the basics for a room. "Here it is."

"Damn old bastard." Selene mumbled as she looked around in distaste, "I'm surprised he didn't put a coffin in here…"

"What?"

The fuchsia haired girl smiled, "Nothing. Thank you for your help. I believe I can handle it from here."

"Oh, okay then. If you need anything, ask me or James. We're the Head Boy and Girl."

"Will do, Lily." She watched the door shut and waiting for the footsteps to fade away before summoning up her luggage and unpacking.

* * *

Ryann smirked at the assembled Slytherins, more particularly, the prefects that were filling her in on the rules. "Allow me to sum this up. I can feel free to cause any amount of chaos resulting in the moral, physical, or mental destruction of Gryffindork, Ravenshit, or Huff'n'Puffs, as long as it does not trace back to me or anyone Slytherin. Is that about right?"

The Slytherins traded amused glances, and smirked back at her. "That's about right," the particularly more slimy of the two prefects said. Ryann recalled his name was Theodore Knott. "All right, I think we've got it. This little meeting has come to an end."

Andromeda touched her arm, leading her over to a small group of people. "This is my sister, Bellatrix." Ryann eyed the slightly manic gleam in Andromeda's sister's eyes. "She is in sixth year. The one next to her is Rudulfus Lestrange. You've met Theodore. Severus Snape is there." She let her eye roam over Severus. He had piercing black eyes, a prominent nose, long sable hair… Ryann smirked to herself. If he didn't have that unfortunate snarl, he would have been very attractive.

She bobbed a little curtsy and said the polite things, and received the polite things, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. It was as if she were at one of her mother's little tea parties.

"So," Bellatrix said, settling onto the plush, green couches. "You're from America. Where, exactly?"

Ryann distilled the immediate dislike she had for the woman, who had none of her sister's blonde hair or silver eyes, instead possessing black eyes and hair. The eyes possessed a hint of madness Rayne hoped never to have to deal with.

"A small wizarding society a slight ways away from Dallas."

"Texas? As in the horse riding, gun shooting, tobacco spitting ignoramus'? Rudulfus asked.

Ryann snorted. "Yes to the first, yes to the second, no to the spitting if you have any sort of class at all. To the fourth," she shrugged. "Everyone has their share." Her cutting glance to Rudulfus was evidence enough she thought Britain's assortment of fools included him.

"What is a gun?" Theodore asked.

Ryann rolled her eyes, slipping her hand under the trench coat to the back of her pants. The people around her stiffened as she pulled out the sleek pistol her mother had given her on her twelfth birthday. "This is a gun, a pistol. A Browning to be exact."

"What does it do?" Bellatrix asked, leaning closer.

"It kills." Ryann murmured, her hand reaching for the wooden coaster on the table between them.

A deafening bang brought the entire common room to silence as they all turned to see the cause. Ryann stood, her arm outstretched, a foreign instrument pointed at the far wall. Andromeda, a small approving smirk on her face, levitated the fragments of the coaster so all could see.

"What spell was that?" A fifth year asked.

"That wasn't a spell." Ryann smirked. "_That_ was pure muggle mechanics." A wave of distaste shuddered through the crowd. She'd heard Slytherins disliked anything and everything muggle, but she'd thought it had been an exaggeration. Oh, she was going to have fun.

"What are you doing with a muggle _thing?_" Rudulphus asked, lip curled sneeringly.

Ryann held the gun up at eye level, looking at it contemplatively. "It's a killing weapon. It leaves no magical traces, and wizards don't use muggle forensics. If you a good enough Slytherin, you can get away with murder without a problem." Looking past the barrel of her gun, she saw Rudulphus looking decidedly uneasy. Catching his eye, she smiled a distinctively unfriendly smile, pleased beyond measure when the man gulped. Holstering her gun, she turned back to Andromeda and Severus. Yes, this was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryann rubbed at her eyes. She'd cast a glamour on them before Selene and her had reached Hogwarts, not wanting to put up with questions about the definite amber glow of her eyes. They now appeared to be a nondescript hazel, and the glamour itched. She'd made up her mind to drop it in a couple of weeks when students had gotten used to her and the reaction wouldn't be so violent. Severus Snape had questioned her about her hair the night before, and she'd avoided answering him. He'd given her an odd look on the way to the Great Hall that morning, and was still looking over at her from time to time while they were sitting at the Slytherin Table. She sighed, nudging her breakfast in discontent. Ryann missed American food already. They hadn't served rubbery scrambled eggs any where, and the bacon wasn't fried like her mother did it. But, judging from last night's fare, breakfast very well might turn out to be her favorite meal. And the people? Shit, Bellatrix wasn't unhinged, she'd lost every bloody screw. Rudulphus was a sadist, it was in his greasy, shit-eating smile, talk, character. The only people she liked that she'd met so far was Andromeda- who looked as if she might be saved from this Pureblood mania the British bragged on so much (and still had the hinges), and Severus Snape. He was crabby, but then again, Ryann wasn't the most sociable person either.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when she felt a familiar presence walking- no, bouncing up to her.

"Ryann! What's up?" Kyleigh said, waving.

"Morning, Selene." Ryann greeted, smiling ambiguously at the disgruntled looks from the surrounding Slytherins. Selene walked up, smiling, then frowned.

"Dude, budge over a bit, would you?" She said to the boy next to her. Ryann reached towards the pocket in her robes, where she'd placed her gun that morning in plain view in the common room, eyeing the boy meaningfully. He budged over.

Selene giggled, sitting in the now vacant space, "So? How is life in the Slytherin House?"

Ryann slid her gaze to Severus, catching him staring again, and winked. "Slithery. How are your fellow Gryffindorks?"

She scrunched her nose. "Gryffindorks? How third grade. They came up with it?" she motioned to the other tablemates. Ryann nodded. "Well, I would have thought people so cunning would have better insults..." she rested her chin in her hand, looking bored.

"I don't know..." Ryann murmured slowly. "Why spend too much effort when the name is ever so fitting?"

"Aww...even me?" The smaller girl tried to look hurt.

Ryann chuckled. "I don't even have to answer that." She prodded the eggs with her fork, bravely tasting it before spitting it out. "What in the name of fuck is this?" She asked loudly, wiping her mouth on her napkin. "My two month old cousin could make better eggs than these!"

"Beggars can't be choosers. If ya don't like it, don't eat it. Food is unnecessary anyway."

"For you. In case you've forgotten, I have to eat. My temper gets too short otherwise."

She gave a sweet smile, "So? New friends?" she looked at the other Slytherins. "Can I meet them? Or is it a private club?"

"They'll learn eventually 'private' lasts about a millisecond around you." Ryann said, smiling ruefully. "I've introduced you to Andromeda. The girl next to her is her sister, Bellatrix Black, and the guy on her right is Rudulphus Lestrange. Across from him is our Prefect, Theodore Knott, that's Severus Snape. The rest I'll meet eventually.

"Everyone, this is Selene Darling."

"Pleasure." she said sweetly.

Severus did nothing more but nod, typical. The other's silence seemed rude to Ryann. Only Andromeda replied, and her "likewise," was soft. Ryann stood. "I'll see everyone in class." She said shortly, waiting until Selene stood with her before heading over to the Gryffindor table.

Selene bounded over to her table, practically falling in her seat as she started chatting to the smaller boy-Peter, she remembered. "Scooch over, ok?" Peter did just that, smiling as Ryann sat next to him.

Remus peered at her bleary-eyed. "Your eyes shifted color." He said, blinking. Ryann started, knowing her glamour was still up. "They're hazel today. They were brown yesterday."

Ryann scowled. "I like hazel better, must have let the glamour slip. Brown's just so plain." She lied easily.

Selene jumped in, "Yeah...she changes her eye color like I change my hair color." the hyper active girl snapped her fingers and her neon pink shifted to jet black. "See? Glamour. Fun stuff."

Remus leaned closer, cocking his head. "That's a deeper glamour than what we're taught here. Ours just hovers, and you can tell it's not what it is."

Ryann smirked. "Please don't tell me you rely on your teachers."

"We learned this stuff on our own..."

Remus looked between the both of them. "How'd you come across it?"

"We subscribe to this really great book catalog, actually. They have some great stuff on it."

"...Internet for me..." Selene said, munching on a roll.

"Internet?" This came from Sirius, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely.

"Oh no. You don't know what that is, do you?" the now black haired girl asked.

Ryann smirked. "Is he going to have the same reaction as my housemates had to the gun?"

Selene cocked her head, narrowing her eyes, "You showed your gun to them?"

"They pulled the Texas Ignoramus shit on me. Rudolphus gets under my skin, Selene. I wanted to give him a reason to be wary of me."

"You're scary enough with out the gun." she sighed, shaking her head, "We're from America. We knew this would happen. We knew what they would think of us."

Ryann shrugged. "Come off it, there's no Wizarding laws against guns. Who uses them?"

Selene gave her a glare before turning to the boys, "So? What's up for ya'll to day?"

"We have Potions with Slughorn first. Then Defense Against Dark Arts. After is lunch." James thought for a moment, "And we'll go from there. I don't remember."

"Oh...well." Selene said, thinking, "We have to go get our schedules from Dumbledore."

"Does he always act like the whole world is a bright, shiny place?" Ryann asked, casting a glance at the beaming Headmaster. "He looks manic."

"Yes...yes he does." Sirius said, not looking at the headmaster, but at the two girls in front of him.

"He does what?" Ryann asked, grinning. "Look manic or always acting like he's found his happy place?"

"Both." James said.

Ryann sighed, dropping her head to the table. "I'm doomed."

Selene took pity on the dumbfounded boys. "People who act like they've had a billion cups of coffee every morning make her trigger finger twitch."

"Damn straight." Ryann muttered.

"Trigger finger?" Peter asked

Ryann sighed, her eyes begging Selene to allow her to show off her favorite toy.

Selene sighed, "She's one of the best sharp shooter's around. Meaning she uses a gun." she got quizzical looks from all but Remus, "She'll show you after classes, ok?"

Ryann grinned. "So, Sirius. Are you related to any of the Slytherin Blacks?"

Sirius made a face. "Unfortunately, yes. My younger brother, Regulus, and the others, which you've doubtless met, are my cousins. My dear old mum tries to kill me every time I go home. Worthless old batty..."

"Aww...sounds rough. Poor thing." Selene said, reaching over and stroking his black hair.

Ryann chuckled at the almost blissful expression on the boy's face.

James smirked, "Dog..."

"Look out, Selene. I believe someone wants some attention too." Ryann grinned mischievously.

Selene laughed. "We should get going. Dumbledore's gone, so I can assume he's in his office."

"Want us to come?" Sirius asked

"Don't you have class?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...No."

She smirked, "Do as you please." she stood, waiting for Ryann.

Ryann smirked. "You'll probably end up being late."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" James said, standing.

Sirius appeared out of no where, laying an arm over Selene shoulders. "Besides, we can't let two lovely ladies such as yourselves go around unprotected."

Both girls burst out laughing.

Ryann snorted. "Unprotected?"

"Oh, sweetness," Selene giggled, "You have no idea."

Peter followed them as they set off down the hallway. "Don't we have to have a password or some such nonsense to get into Dumbledore's office?"

"Um...good point" Selene puzzled, "Well, maybe..." She looked hopefully at Ryann, "Can I?"

"You're asking me for permission to have fun?" She asked, smirking at Selene. "Fuck yes!"

Selene trilled as she darted past them to the golden eagle. She stopped in front of it. "This is the way to Dumbledore's office, right?"

"Erm... yeah..." Sirius said, looking back and forth between the two girls.

"Sweet!" She turned back, extending her arm in front of her. She began muttering an incantation, moving her fingers in different patterns.

"What's she doing?" Remus asked Ryann.

"Watch. You'll enjoy it."

Selene's movements became quicker, more defined. Symbols began appearing where her fingers moved, glowing in different shades of orange, red, and yellow. Her chanting got louder. Her movements stopped suddenly and she thrust both her hands forward, "Aperto!"

The statue quivered. Selene smiled and turned to them. "Everybody on!" she bounced on the platform.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James stared. "Did she just...?"

"Yes, she did." Ryann said impatiently. "Get on."

All four boys complied. Ryann moved behind them. Once everyone boarded, Selene raised her hand and pointed skyward. The platform began to ascend and within seconds, all six were looking into the office of the Headmaster. Who happened to be standing at the base of his study stairs, looking at them sternly.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't break into my office again." he said in that 'I'm not happy but I'm not going to show it' tone.

Selene giggled nervously, "Well, I'm impatient. Didn't want to wait for someone."

"Besides. You didn't tell us the password." Ryann said, sitting down on one of the chairs.

Dumbledore sighed, "Too true. I apologize." He gave them a friendly look, "I suppose you girls need your class schedule, hm?"

"Uh...ya? That'd be the reason for coming." Selene said

Ryann sighed. "Unless you invited us up here for a chat."

"I'll save that for when friends aren't present." he eyed the boys speculatively.

Ryann smirked. "Oh, they're not part of the secret club, then. Sure, sure. Schedule, now."

Dumbledore smiled, handing each girl a piece of paper. "Here are your classes. Normal ones are in black, special classes are in red. Your teachers know about your situation, and know not to ask, so don't worry." he went back over to the stairs, "And your school uniforms will be on you beds in your rooms."

"Uniforms?" Selene asked. "We never agreed to that."

"Uniforms." Ryann said flatly. "No."

Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus were shaking there heads in agreement with the girls. "They make such good eye candy out of uniform." Sirius said, grinning.

"I'm sorry your...Headmaster at your other school didn't inform you, but you must wear them here. You may add personal flair if you must, but those are the rules here. You were told to abide by them."

Sirius was becoming increasingly more nervous as he watched the glint in the girls eyes turn deadly.

"Very well, Headmaster." Selene said, "But you should know we don't play by the rules very well. For future reference."

"Our personal flair?" Ryann murmured. "We can do that."

"So? Are we done?" Selene asked, "I'm tired of getting my independence taken away." She sent Dumbledore a glare.

"Yes. You may go to class. I'll send excuses for you all." he turned and headed back upstairs.

"Prick" Selene muttered as she turned back to the eagle.

Ryann spun on her heel, snaking her arm around both Remus' and James' waist. "Come on boys, back on to the elevator like thing that has just enough room to press us all together." She smirked.

Sirius hooted and moved a bit faster towards Selene. "Oh yeah!"

"Peter! C'mere sweetness!" the ebony haired girl called, holding out her arms. The smaller boy grinned as he ran to her, looking over his shoulder to stick his tongue out at Sirius.

Ryann chuckled as they squeezed onto the elevator like platform.

She didn't jump when a hand squeezed her ass, not like Remus did when Sirius "accidentally" brushed his hand across his choicer bits, just cheerfully stepped on James' toes.

Selene's head peeked over the small crowd at the yelp, "Everyone okay?"

Ryan chuckled as Remus muttered. James' had an almost freakish mischievousness in his eyes as he shouted "Oops!" and managed, while tripping, to drag everyone down to the ground with him.

Selene groaned as the lift reached the bottom. She looked down and noticed two things at once. Peter stayed where he had fallen, right on her chest. The second was the tan hand resting perilously close to the hem of her skirt. She glared at the boys. "Funny...really funny."

Ryann pushed James off of her with surprising ease, smacking him over the top of his head. "Cad." She said, hauling herself up. "Isn't class about to start?"

"Yes, it does." Remus said, standing and brushing his robes off, "We're late as it is. Lets not make it worse."

"You have potions, right?" Selene asked.

"Yup" he said, picking up his bag.

"Slughorn?" Ryann asked, peering down at the slip of parchment Dumbledore had given them.

"Yeah. You got it too?" asked James.

"Nope. We've got all advanced classes." Selene said, "Well, save for Herbology, Divination, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I can't believe they even offer Divination as a class here." Ryann muttered, scowling at her schedule.

"That's odd. Seventh years normally only take things they want." Remus said.

"Who said we got a choice in this whole affair?" Ryann muttered moodily. "Ah well. To class." She pulled out her wand, laying it flat on her hand. "Point Me Divination."

"Well, it looks like we have Defense together. I guess we'll see you then, ya?" Selene said, smiling brightly.

"Sure thing!" The boys headed off one hallway, while the girls went he other direction.

"I think I was groped five times in the last few minutes..." Ryann muttered. "Hope Dumbledore enjoyed the show..."

"Geez...these Brits are something else..." she paused, smirking, "I really think I'm gonna like it here, under orders or not."

Ryann shared the grin. "Nympho."

She gave a million dollar smile to the taller girl. "Let's get to class..."

Ryann climbed the ladder into the room that was supposed to be their Divination classroom. Students (mostly younger) all turned to stare at them as Ryann pulled herself from the hole and Selene pulled herself up next to her. The place was hot, smelled of too much air freshener and old tea, and the furniture was in desperate need of reupholster. Ryann snorted.

"Eww...I go with my original assessment. Not enough funding."

"You have an air of prophecy around you, dear." Came a voice from the ill-concealed woman in the corner. The other students gasped and squeaked as she walked out of the shadows towards Selene and Ryann.

Ryann snorted. Her grandmother had been a valued medicine woman to her tribe for her gift of prophecy, and she could tell right now, this woman was, if not a fraud, not a very successful fortune teller.

"Yes... hm... let me see your palm, dearie." The woman said, her large circular glasses reminding Ryann dispassionately of a bug.

"Sorry, Lady, we know our fates." Selene said, sneering, "You're a little late..."

The other students in the class were torn between gasping and laughing.

The older woman looked at her, "Young Lady, you don't have the Sight. How do you know this?"

"It certainly wasn't either of us that enlightened us." Ryann said.

"Well, in that case, it was not done by a competent seer. Your auras do not show being tampered with."

"Course not!" Selene laughed, "No tampering necessary. Our fates were sealed the day we took our first breaths."

Ryann snorted, offended. "First of all, my grandmother was a Native American tribal woman, Pureblooded witch of the Whitefeather lineage, which has a predominate gift of the Sight, and she had absolutely no trouble at all with competency what-so-ever. Second, you don't tamper with auras, you read them, as any decent seer would know." She sneered, turning away and stalking towards the empty table at the far side of the room.

Selene moved close to the woman, whispering something in her ear. The woman paled and nodded, turning and moving swiftly back to her desk. The all-too-innocent-looking girl skipped to the table with Ryann, plopping in her seat with a smile.

"What was that about?" Ryann murmured quietly.

Selene smiled, "Dumbledore told all our teachers about us, right? I simply reminded her where she stood if she happened to bring us any undo attention."

Ryann blinked, then looked over to where the woman was giving them covert looks. She allowed a cold smile to twist her expression. "Ah. That makes me feel better."

They spent the rest of Divination listening to Trelawney spew false shit about seers and trying to appear mysterious. It disgusted the golden-eyed woman at how easily these younger students were taken in. When class finally ran out of time, she picked up her bag with a relieved sigh.

"So...Defense Against the Dark Arts now." Selene giggled, clapping her hands together, "We get to see the boys again!"

"That skirt isn't much of a barrier to straying hands..." Ryann murmured, smirking.

She smirked, "Wait till you see what I'm wearing tomorrow..."

"Oh, Merlin. You're getting close to feeding time, aren't you?" She questioned, leaping the last few feet of the ladder to the ground.

"Yeah." she sighed, bowing her head, "For both."

"James or Sirius? Or maybe Peter? Remus would be a bit more difficult, it seems..." Ryann said, head cocked to the side, pondering a thing they always had to worry about. Goes with the territory.

"I don't know...James is off limits. There is another girl for him, one he likes, too. Peter is too small. It'll be Sirius or Remus." she said with finality.

"Did someone say our names?" asked a deep masculine voice from behind them.

Ryann jumped a foot. "Buggering hell!" Then she stopped, rolling her eyes. "Fuck stick. I've been here for less than twenty four hours and I'm already picking up the lingo." She whirled around and slapped Sirius' shoulder. "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Geez, sorry, not gonna do that again." he held up his hands.

Selene leaned up to her ear, "You're really out of it..." she whispered, a small smile on her lips.

Ryan nodded, and then shook her head, unable to believe someone had been able to sneak up on her unnoticed. "No shit."

"Out of what?" asked Remus, looking at them curiously.

"Er..." Selene looked at Ryan for help.

Ryann waved her hands impatiently. "I don't like being surprised, so normally I'm not. New places, I guess. Really disoriented. So, where's Defense?"

"Uh-huh..." he looked at them a moment longer before motioning them to follow."It's this way. James and Peter are already there." he turned and walked in front with Sirius.

"We'll have to watch that one..." Selene said, eyeing Remus.

"Good hearing," Ryann agreed, casting a considering look at the boy. "Come to think of it... hm."

"His aura is different. Dramatically so." Selene said, her eyes dulling to a pale grey. "He's different like us, isn't he?"

"Yes." Ryann said. "He hides it well, though. I should have been able to spot him from the very first."

"Don't worry," she shook her head as if clearing dizziness, "I should have read these guys sooner. Our bad."

"Hey!" Sirius called over his shoulder. "Are you two just slow, or what?"

Selene's eyebrow twitched, "Are you just a bastard, or what?" she yelled back.

Ryann smirked. "That was childish." She said, picking up the pace.

"Ah, but I seem to recall childish nicknames from a certain house..." she smirked, "But I could have been more creative and you know it."

"As I said before, why bother with creative when the bare minimum is satisfactory?"

"...Blah." Selene gave up and ran to meet the boys.

"So," Ryann said, pulling up next to the guys outside of their DADA classroom. "Who's the Prof here?"

James shrugged. "Some new guy by the name of 'Frobisher.'"

"You don't sound very excited about having a new professor." She noted.

"He's not, and we're not. Defense Professors mean under-educated and on a search for a better job, or stupid. Hogwarts hasn't had a single professor stay in the Defense position for more than a year since we came here." Remus said wearily. Ryann understood that weariness. DADA could be fun, but only when taught by an objective professor. Ones who harped tended to... offend certain people.

"I wonder if he can hold a candle to ol' Dergrum." Selene said, looking utterly bored.

"Who?" Peter asked, looking adorably confused.

"Our old Professor." she informed him

"Dergrum was an ass." Ryann stated, before cocking her head to the side in contemplation. "Though, that's probably why I got along so well with him."

Selene stared at her in disbelief. "Got along with him? Are you kidding? The two of you didn't go a day without screaming at one another- and, on top of that, you let his magically-altered boa constrictor loose. The fucking twenty-foot long snake! You're lucky you weren't tossed out on your ass!"

Sirius and James gave her a smirk. "Really now?"

"Yeah," Selene continued, "and then it attacked the first years."

"Don't give me that. You know that poor thing was just exercising pent up frustrations. How would you be if you were locked in a room that was only half your size for months on end? And those first years seriously needed the scare." Ryann tossed her head. "I can't believe you're still pissed about that. Apocalypse was just a snake."

"I hate snakes. You know this."

"Which is why I'm Slytherin, and you're not. Well, I must go, darlings, my social commissioner is beckoning." She blew them a kiss, then smirked mockingly, stalking over to sit between Severus and Andromeda.

Selene watched her leave before turning to her entourage, "Shall we?" She moved to sit directly behind Ryann. The boys stopped.

"We can't sit here." James said, glaring at the back of Severus's head.

"Why ever not?" Selene asked, looking puzzled.

"Because the Slytherins sit here." Sirius said, then pointed to the other side of the room. "Gryffindors sit over there."

"Yes," Severus drawled, surprising Ryann, who'd yet to see him talk without sufficient prodding. "A wonderful custom, really. It keeps the filth and the Class A separated. For the better, I should think."

"Oh?" Selene's eyes now held a deadly glint, "So, define filth."

Ryann broke in before Severus could dig himself an early grave. "Oh, you know. Those who mix the bloodlines and don't act like they've got a stick the size of Shamoo shoved up their ass."

Typically, the boys all focused on one aspect of the statement. "Whose Shamoo?" They all said simultaneously.

Selene was still glaring at the black haired Slytherin, "Fine. If that's how you want to play." She sat down, then slammed her books in front of her. She then proceeded to remove her quill and some parchment from her bag.

"What are you doing, Selene?" Remus asked, a bit wary at all the glaring Slytherins around them.

Andromeda eyed Selene for a moment before leaning over the back of her chair. "Don't mind Severus. He and your boys don't get along all that well, and he does tend to come off rather rude. I would say he didn't mean to offend- and he probably didn't intend to offend you, of course- but even saying that wouldn't be quite truthful. What can I say? He's an ass."

Ryann was also glaring, but not at Severus. "I don't mean to play the devil's advocate here- or maybe I do- but wasn't it James who started this whole shit. I certainly would have bit back to hear anything said in that tone of voice."

Andromeda laughed. "I'm sorry, started? Honey, no one knows when this started. It is quite amusing, though, so why don't we just sit back and watch them carp at one another?" She leaned in closer so only Ryann and Selene could hear. "Besides, this is the only time Severus talks. Don't ruin that."

"Well, whoever started doesn't matter because this filth is going to sit here behind her friend anyway." Selene turned to the Gryffindor boys, "You can sit wherever you want."

Ryann watched in carefully veiled amusement as James and Sirius exchanged a long suffering look, shared an identical shrug, and set their bags down on either side of Selene. Remus looked at the two remaining chairs, one at the Slytherin's table, and the other at Gryffindors, and sighed. He left the seat next to Sirius open for Peter and sat down next to Andromeda.

Selene gave a triumphant smirk before she turned and began chatting casually with Ryann. "So, when's this class start? I'm dieing to see if we know more than this teacher."

"It's almost a given." The other girl replied, inspecting her fingernails idly.

Andromeda wrinkled her nose. "Stop that, you're reminding me of my sister."

"Bellatrix?" Ryann asked, confused.

"No, my older sister. Narcissa. She was aptly named, she's narcissistic."

Ryann huffed. "I am not self absorbed." She glared when Selene snorted.

James grinned. "She may be conceited, but she's a blood bril-" He cut off abruptly, clawing at his throat and making failed efforts to breathe. Andromeda's hand snaked out to grab his jaw and yank his face towards her.

"Don't you ever mention that again." She hissed, her eyes glinting malevolently. "You have no idea how bloody possessive Lucius is, if the fact that you shagged my sister gets back to him, there aren't words for what he'll do to her. Do you understand me?"

Andromeda waited for James' nod before she let him go, her mouth twisted in a distasteful sneer for the benefit of the watching Slytherins. Before anyone could say anything else, the door swept open and a man of very vague appearance strode into the room. Dull brown hair, dull brown eyes, and a face that looked to be constructed by a plastic surgeon were the most outstanding of his features, if that said anything at all.

"Whoa..." Selene sat up a bit straighter. "Scary..."

"Good morning, children." The man said, not even bothering to look at them as he swept to the podium. ("That's one mark against him." Ryann said in a stage whisper. "Mistaking us for children. Imagine.") He ignored her. "I am Professor Frobisher, and I've been appointed with the task of teaching you everything you need to know about the Dark Arts."

Selene snorted.

Professor Frobisher sent her a reproachful look before going back to his speech. "I am informed you haven't had a permanent teacher in quite sometime, and that your education is splotchy, at best." The Slytherin group nailed him with a collective glare. They were purebloods, they knew the Dark Arts, and it was insulting to assume any Slytherin's education was... splotchy.

"I knew I would hate this guy..." James mumbled, loud enough for only Selene to hear.

"That will change this year." He finished firmly. "Open your books to page 45, we start with flame spells."

Ryan picked up her bag, which she hadn't opened yet, and stood. She felt the eyes of the class on her as she made her way for the door. "Miss, where are you going?" The professor asked imperiously.

She half turned at the door, one hand on the door knob. "I'm leaving." She said simply.

"I don't believe you are, Miss."

"Flame is the first element of magic a wizarding child ever knows, and we learn all we need to know about it as first years. If you're going to do a review of our previous six years of schooling because you think the teaching unsatisfactory, I'll be back when you've moved up to this year's agenda." She turned the knob, only to find it locked. Shooting a glare over her shoulder, she muttered a spell in a guttural language and stepped through the door.

"For crying out loud!! Low profile my ass!" Selene stood to follow her.

"Miss, I must insist you stay here." Professor Frobisher said, bringing his wand to point straight at her. Remus and Sirius let out low growls.

Selene laughed. "What're you going to do? Hex me?"

"I demand respect, young lady. If hexing you is what I have to do to get it, that's what I'll do."

"I've already had a talk with one Professor today. I'm getting a little miffed." She giggled, her sweet smile still in place.

The professor actually seemed to waver for a moment before firming. "I refuse to let my class be a playground. Be seated."

She gave a cat-n'-canary grin as she turned towards the door. She glanced over her shoulder to look at him playfully. "Watch closely now. I'm going to defy you." She reached for the door handle.

His wand moved. "Congelo." A light blue shot from his wand and struck the girl by the door. Ice began to form on her body, encasing her completely.

"The fuck are you doing!?" Sirius shouted, standing abruptly.

James and Remus were on their feet immediately, glaring. The Professor turned and eyed them speculatively. "I am punishing the one who dissented from my command." He said pointedly.

Snape snorted. "I don't know who failed to inform you, but around here, Professors do that by detention."

"Well, that's going to change... in...here" His sentence wavered at what sounded like breaking glass. The entire room turned to see the spell surrounding Selene shatter, sending small blocks of ice skittering on the floor. Selene shook off the last bits of the spell before she turned a murderous gaze toward the teacher.

"That was a very stupid thing to do." She said lowly, stalking up to him looking like a great cat.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Sirius snarled, glaring. "She was walking out of your class, not contemplating murder."

"Oh, that's definitely changed, boyo." Selene hissed between clenched teeth.

Remus grabbed her arm as she walked past. She snarled, showing...small fangs?

Peter moved to stand between her and Frobisher. "Please. Calm down, Selene."

James moved between the two of them as well, still facing the Professor. "I'm sure the Headmaster is going to love hearing about this unprovoked attack on a student." He taunted.

"I was doing nothing but enforcing my authority in this classroom. The lot of you are disrespectful, uneducated miscreants, and what I did to that girl doesn't begin to show what I'd do to you if this continues."

Selene growled, jerking her arm away from Remus. "You think you know a thing or two about these pathetic spells you cast as punishment? Let me show the full extent of the power you're invoking…" She glared at the professor as a cold wind began whipping around the room, yet only moving the black hair of the small girl. They all felt a power begin to rise from nowhere. Ice formed and stretched across the floor and walls, creeping towards the confused Professor. The students closest to her could hear muttered words, an incantation, as Frobisher finally began to panic.

Except for the hissing winds, the room was silent, everyone watching apprehensively to see what the new student would do to the Professor. They all jumped when Ryann spoke from the shadows of the doorframe, her voice frigid, and her eyes blazing gold. "Selene."

Selene turned her head to look over her shoulder at Ryann. Her green eyes were flashing crimson as she coolly met the other girl's eyes.

"Come, Sister. Let us leave this moron to his own devices."

Selene sent the man one more glare before turning to the door. The ice receded behind her.

Ryann led the way through the castle's maze these people called corridors, stalking out of the front doors without even the most common furtive glance over the shoulder. She was smoldering, eyes flashing molten gold and her lips pressed thinly together. Selene was silent behind her, but Ryann could feel her rage pulsing off of her. She raised her head in time to avoid the swinging bow of the willow before her, leaping back with a surprised yelp.

"The hell?" Selene gaped, anger momentarily forgotten, "What's one of these doing here?"

Her friend dropped under another attack with an irritated snarl. "If it hits me, there will be nothing left but splinters."

"No!" Selene cried, "It feels. You can't hurt it. Come over here!"

"Fine." Ryann slunk from beneath the writhing branches, glaring balefully at the tree. "Bastard." She said to it, showing her teeth.

A captured bird was thrown at her in response, too her absolute befuddlement.

"That thing just threw a- a bird at me!"

Selene burst out laughing, "That it did. That 'thing' is a Whomping Willow. It's as alive as you or me...well, you anyway. When I said it feels, I meant it literally."

"So, by feel, it thinks and reacts in an almost human way?" Ryann asked, a speculative gleam in her eye.

"That's about right. It's more like it has moods. But it recognizes people or animals that show it respect. Over a period of time." The same silver that appeared before in her eyes returned, "It's funny, though. It already has a bond with multiple humans...Interesting."

"Not as interesting as the fact that it threw a decapitated bird carcass at me. Miserable, shit-eating tree." Ryann grinned when the tree lifted a fist of compacted limbs and shook it at her in response, swinging it threateningly in her direction. "I like it."

Selene grinned. "They're fun. We had a few at the manor." She glanced playfully at her, "They make great evasion practice."

Ryann returned the grin with a wolfish smirk. "Why, that sounds like just the thing. Work off some of that energy, go to the rest of our classes, have lunch, then a good dinner, and then have a nice, collected chat with Professor Stick-Up-the-Derriere."

"Sounds wonderful!" Selene trilled, before she launched herself at the branches.

The tree swung at her, coming first with a jab at her right, which she rolled out of the way, and then to the left, snaking out in an attempt to steal her feet from under her. Selene flipped out of the way, landing on the balls of her feet and spinning from the tree's next attack. Ryann sat back and watched, studying the tree with an eager glint in her eye.

She double back flipped to Ryann, landing silently beside her. "Well?"

Giving a saucy grin, Ryann lounged back. "You're doing so well on your own. Let's see if we can make this tree dizzy."

Selene smiled, jumping back into the flurry of moving branches.

Ryann grinned, circling around the tree until she was directly across from her friend before leaping into the furiously thrashing branches. The air next to her ear whistled as she narrowly avoided a stab to the eye. She ducked the oncoming branch, swerving out of the path of the attack from behind. Ducking, dodging, and weaving, she and Selene began a spontaneously choreographed dance, each smirking as they flirted with the threats of being impaled, given a concussion, and breaking bones. Just another day in paradise.

After about three quarters of an hour, the girls backed out of their sport by mutual agreement. Sweating and feeling slightly tired, they collapsed a safe distance from the tree, Ryann departing with a cheerful smack to the trunk, making their escape all the more difficult.

"That last bit... was a little...overboard, doncha think?" Selene asked, exhausted.

Ryann grinned, but before she could force a retort past her gasping lungs, Andromeda spoke from behind them. "I think that was the most suicidal action I've ever witnessed." The young woman said haughtily, tossing her blonde hair.

Selene craned her head back to see Andromeda and Snape looking at them warily. "Twas nothing but a fun game." she said, smiling sweetly.

"If that's your version of a game, I think I'll go barricade myself in the dungeons." Snape said dryly. "You might get the rest of us killed."

"Oh, loosen up." Ryann groaned, flopping on the ground. "A little life-threatening activity never hurt anyone. Seize the day."

"Hells yes!" Selene cheered. "Besides, it'll take a lot more than that to kill us."

"What's this about killing and why do the two of you look like a couple of drowned cats?" Sirius asked, striding down the stairs dramatically, James, Remus, and Peter in tow.

"I look nothing like a cat, drowned or otherwise." Ryann retorted, slicking her hand through her loose hair.

"We were just playing with a new friend." Selene said, curling on her side, but still looking at Sirius.

"Friend?" James asked.

Selene pointed to the tree.

"Yeah, that stack of kindling hither to." Ryan replied, also pointing. "OUCH!" She snapped suddenly, grabbing at the back of her head with one hand and grappling for a pile of feathers with the other. She stared down at the dead bird in disbelief. "It did it again." She leapt to her feet, shaking the feathery thing at the tree. "You lame excuse for firewood, do that again and I'll have you chopped and stacked against Hagrid's hut for the winter, you hear me?"

Remus stood staring, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What _are_ you two?" Peter asked, sharing a look of disbelief with the other Gryffindors.

"Serial killers." Ryan said with a straight face.

Sirius leaned in so only James, Remus, and Peter could hear him. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"A shit load of fun times." James smirked.

Ryann smirked. "You better hope you survive those fun times." She looked down at her clothes, and muttered a quick cleaning spell. "That'll do until we have time for a shower. Let's go, we'll be late for our next class as it is."

"Mmm...no" Selene said, flopping on her stomach.

Ryann scowled. "Oh, come on, it's Herbology next."

"Mmm...No."

"You're gonna make us all late." Remus pointed out.

"No she's not." Ryann sniffed. "I'm heading off."

Sirius looked at James mischievously. "We could help." He called to Ryann.

"That is, if you think we should." James finished.

She waved her hand. "Sure, just don't let her skin the two of you alive."

"Psst, as if." Sirius smirked. He and James sauntered over to her casually. She looked up at them, glaring.

"Touch me and die."

Ryann turned around at the steps, Andromeda and Severus stopping with her to view what promised to be a good show.

"Are you going to come to class?" James asked, kneeling down next to her with Sirius on the other side.

She smirked at him. "I'll go when he," she nodded towards Severus, "smiles. And since that isn't going to happen..." She rolled on her back and made a rude gesture to the boys.

Severus snorted, while Andromeda rubbed her mouth with her hand to mask the smile, and Ryann smirked.

"Very well..." Sirius said, smirking at James. He mouthed '1...2...3!' On three, both boys went to grab her arms, but instead grabbed nothing but air. "What the...?"

"Too slow, boyos!" came Selene's cheerful voice from a branch of the Whomping Willow.

"How the? What did...what happened?"

Selene smiled slyly from the immobile branch.

"You," Ryann said from the sidelines, "Just got smoked."

Remus was smiling at them. He wasn't sure what happened, but just for the look on Sirius and James's face, it was funny. "Selene, how did you do that."

"Um...Family secret." She said, hopping down and roll-dodging a branch as she ran to them.

Five curious, and suspicious, faces peered back at her. Ryann rubbed the back of her head, the other on her hip. "Hey, guys. Class. As in now. As in if we don't run, we'll be five minutes late, or so."

Sirius shook his head, as if clearing it, "Yeah..."

"I guess we should get going." James said, walking to Ryann

She smirked. "See ya'll there!" She said, sprinting to the doors.

Remus shook his head. "Did she just say "ya'll"?"

"Yes. We're Texan. We do that." Selene said, moving past them and towards Severus.

Severus eyed her warily.

"What?"

"You're Gryffindor." He stated simply. Andromeda snorted, grabbing the both of them and starting to run, dragging them along with her.

"What?" They both snapped.

"She wasn't kidding. We're so close to being late, its not even funny." Andromeda huffed, letting go of them now that they had actually started to run.

Selene shot Snape a nasty look, "Why don't you like me? Is it really because of my house?"

"Honey, he doesn't like anyone."

"Yes, it's because of your house." Severus huffed, shoving his bag further up his shoulder. "Your house is full of obnoxious, overstuffed morons. I see no reason to think you'll be any different."

"Morons, Snivelus?"

"Now, that isn't very nice, now is it?"

Sirius and James pulled up on either side of him, smirking evilly.

"Um...guys? That's not going to prove him wrong..." Selene said, falling back next to Remus and Peter.

"O'contraire, dearest." Sirius grinned. James picked up the thread with an equally devilish grin. "He's just sore about the last trick we pulled on him. Isn't that right, Snivelus?"

"Guys," Remus started, but didn't get any further when Snape's robes ripped apart, part flying to wrap around his head and part to trip him. He went down hard, his robes fighting to keep him there.

Andromeda huffed, pulling to a stop with an acrid glare at the two trouble-makers, but before she could get to Severus, Ryann was there, kneeling to help him up.

"Shit, you assholes!!" Selene screeched, grabbing Sirius and James by the collars and dragging them down the hallway, Remus and Peter following quietly.

Ryann was quietly muttering under her breath, so low neither Andromeda nor Severus could catch. A moment later the robes slunk back to their respective places, and a couple seconds after that they melded back together seamlessly. A quick check to make sure he was uninjured, and she stood quickly, turning her back to the both of them. Dust in the hallway was suddenly transfigured into wooden targets, which she quietly and viciously destroyed in short bursts of power. When she was done, she turned back to the two Slytherins, who were watching her warily. Her face was expressionless, only her eyes showing just how enraged she was.

"Let's get to class." She said quietly, and they set off, again at a run.


End file.
